


Lazy Mornings

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Harin wakes Hyungu up in Hyungu's favourite way
Relationships: Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Kudos: 25





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Somnophilia (Prediscussed and Consensual)  
> \- Blow Jobs
> 
> Day 9. Better late than never? This is a little different for me, so I am really nervous posting it. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated

Harin shifted in bed, he could feel Hyungu's arm heavy around his stomach, he could also feel Hyungu's erection pressing against his thigh. Harin groaned a little from the way that Hyungu moved in his sleep. They might be past the teenage years of wet dreams but morning wood seemed to be a permanent fixture in their lives. They had been together since they had both been old enough to understand what love and relationships were - although that was much to the chagrin of Harin's parents who were still struggling to accept them despite all the years they had been together. Harin was their only son, but his family had never made Hyungu feel any less than welcome. Hyungu was the love of his life, and regardless of they felt about Harin's choices even they could see that there was no one else in this world that would make him feel the way that Hyungu did. Harin sighed when he felt Hyungu roll his hips slightly, making a small sound at the friction. Hyungu was clearly having a very good dream, or his mind was just wandering before he woke up. Harin shifted slightly to press a gentle kiss to Hyunggu's cheek. 

It was something they had discussed in length and had done more than once, but Harin always felt nervous before doing it. He moved his boyfriend onto his back and gently kissed down his stomach, smiling at the sounds he was making. Harin always loved the sounds Hyungu made and when he was still sleeping, or even just half asleep the sounds were so much freer than when he was awake. Hyungu could be self conscious about the sounds that he made, and that was something that always made Harin wonder, he loved hearing them and he wished Hyungu could know just how glorious they were. Harin shifted, fingers hooking in the others boxers, tugging them down. They had set limits, what Harin could and could not do to Hyungu while he was sleeping - the limit was really at penetration. Harin always followed Hyungu's direction on what he wanted when it came to things like this, they both got off on this. He kissed up the other man's length, smirking at the sound that came from Hyungu's lips.

Harin's hand gently ran up Hyungu's thighs, as he kissed over the head of Hyungu's dick, he knew that Hyungu liked this - part of him wondered if Hyungu would wake up and then pretend to still be asleep to keep them going for slightly longer. Not that they stopped when Hyungu woke up, but it was a little different. Hyungu moved slightly and Harin looked up, checking the man still was sleeping, his breath was even and Harin went back to kissing over his cock, stroking the length of it. Harin smirked, licking a strip from the base to the tip before he took the head into his mouth. Harin liked to take his time, if he went too fast then Hyungu would wake up quickly and Harin wouldn't get to bask in the glorious sounds that Hyungu would make. Harin teased over the slit, making sure to take his time, stroking Hyungu slowly. 

Harin moaned himself, moving slightly to allow him to take more of Hyungu into his mouth, his partner still making soft sounds, occasionally shifting in his sleep but not waking up yet. Hyungu did shift slightly, twisting his upper body, which made it harder for Harin to see if the other had woken up. Harin kept going, one hand moving to Hyungu's hip to steady it, not wanting the man to roll onto his side completely. Harin moved to take more of Hyungu into his mouth, relaxing his throat as he did so, not taking him in all the way but the man was building up to it. Harin managed to take all of Hyungu into his mouth, holding him for a second before pulling back up. 

Harin went to take Hyungu in all the way for a second time, smirking when he heard Hyungu moaning louder than he normally would, then the hand in his hair telling him that Hyungu had woken himself up. "Harin." He breathed, trying to hold back his moans. Harin kept going on his length, moving at a relatively fast pace, he had built Hyungu up this much and he wasn't about to stop now. "Harin." Hyungu said softly, fingers carding through the others hair. "Rin" Hyungu was getting breathy, he was getting close. 

Harin kept going, smirking when Hyungu rolled his hips. Hyungu was still gorgeous, still perfect beneath him, but he was quieter now, holding himself back. Hyungu tugged his hair harder - hips rolling up into Harin's mouth, Harin's eyes flickered up to Hyungu, hand moving to push his hips back down, keeping it secure, keeping control of the moment. Harin brought his other hand up to tease the other's balls - he enjoyed that this elicited a moan. Hyungu controlled himself a bit less when he got close. Hyungu came hard and Harin swallowed as much as he could, pulling off to kiss at Hyungu's thigh. 

Harin shifted to kiss Hyungu, which crinkled his nose a little knowing what had been in Harin's mouth. "Morning." Harin said, kissing Hyungu's cheek after. "Don't do that face, it's all you." 

"Morning" Hyungu said with a gentleness, the sleep still clinging to him. "I didn't expect you to wake me up like that." 

"You woke me up by pressing your erection into me." Harin said with a shrug. 

Hyungu moved gently cupping Harin, and giving him a little smile. "I'm sorry." Hyungu shifted to kiss Harin, apparently he had stopped caring that Harin's mouth had been on his dick a little bit ago. "I had a good dream." 

"Mhm, I bet you did, I could feel it." Harin teased, chasing another kiss from Hyungu who was lazily stroking him. "Wanna tell me about it?" 

"Who said you were in it?" Hyungu teased, keeping his hand moving at a steady pace, kissing Harin a few times. "I just dreamt about you and me doing that thing we talk about doing." 

Harin shuddered a little, "with the ice?" 

"Mhm with the ice." Hyungu kept his hand moving, Harin turning into the pillow a little panting and gasping, hips bucking into his boyfriend's hand as he released without warning. "Mhm, that was quick." Hyungu teased. 

"Maybe you're just so good." Harin laughed a little.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
